Natsu Dragnologia the demon of Fairy Tail
by Natsudragnologia1220
Summary: what if Natsu was raise by the chaos flame dragon and it so happen that he's the reicranation of E.N.D. and the dark god slayer (Igneel and Acnologia are the same dragon) DarkishNatsu
1. Chapter 1

Natsu Dragnologia the demon of the fairies

In a village outside of the nation of Fiore lived a boy around 6 years old he had pink spiky hair emerald/onex eyes with a hint of turquoise in them but what was strange is that his body was odd in the sense that he has red scales on his face and two horns and a dragon looking tail. Boy currently is "living" in the middle of the village tied up on metal pole like some kind of monster well because the way he looks like the boy thought. As long as he can remember he was seen as a demon and hating and beating for the fact that he had abnormal features 6 years of this bullshit but all of this is going to chance for the boy

"Wake up boy" said a husky man as he got a stick and hit the boy across the face

The boy looked at him and said  
>"What do u want human" this made the man smiled<p>

"Oh nothing is just that we will finally get to kill u and priest is coming to bless us and end u" as he finished he felt the boy spit on his face

"Fuck u" the boy said the man went crazy started the punch and kick the boy who was tied up

"Enough" said a elderly voice as both boy and man looked up and saw the village elder he strongly believe that the boy was a demon just because he was different and. A priest walking towards him

"Young man step away from the demon village elder did u bring the another Demonic item" said the priest

"Yes I did the book it has E.N.D. on the front but it seems that nobody can open it"

"Good don't open it who knows what it can do. Now place the book next to the demon now any-" stop the priest as he felt a dark presents a saw the book floating everybody eyes where wide and then they notice the boy reacting violently to the present he moved so much that he was removing himself from the pole and yelling the priest was the first to recover " stop the boy the book is giving him pow-" stop the priest as he felt something stab him in stomach and the pink hair boy smiling looked down and saw a huge chunk of his body was gone as he fell down he thought how did he do that and dead the other two where shock and terrified the boy looked at the priest body smiled and turn to both of them and said

"Now who's going to kill to who now?"

Later on the day a pile of bloody bodies laid everywhere a boy wearing some torn up rags with four chain shackles on his arms and legs was looking at the night sky then looked down and saw a book that read E.N.D. Pick up the book and started to try to figure it out funny how he can't even read and he's trying to do understand the writing but something happen and it seems he can understand it so he started to read it

"Ok dark God slayer magic huh that sounds pretty cool. What's this full Etherious transformation a half human and half Demon is a being that has features of both species a tail, scales on the face and horns with a human body. A Etherious is a demon species creating by this very book and a being becomes a half Etherious when the child is born through humans parents have hatred not love for the child and cursed the child with some type of dark magic. From hybrids to become full Etherious the hybrid must chat the words below once the transformation is over the Hybrid will lose the features of the demon and look like a human but will have more power than a human and increase magic so this is all I got do fuck it fuck being human anyways bitchass species"

With that the boy started to chat then a dark energy warped it self around the boy and cause the boy to yell in pain a few hours later the boy stood up and said "that hurt like a motherfucker whatever I do feel stronger Huh no more tail fuck it for power is all good there's nothin else here for me I guess I should travel with this power I can learn any type of magic i want to God Slayer magic I like sound of that"

With that the boy left the village he was from and was he personal hell for as long as he remembered as the boy walk. Little did he know that he became the new reincarnation of the most powerful demon who ever lived E.N.D. away a shadow figure appeared wearing a black outfit with a white toga the figured show to be a young man with black hair and black eyes he was the black wizard himself Zeref

"So thats the reincarnation of E.N.D. eh it's a matter of time so i can die" said Zeref as he dissappeared into the night

The boy was walking through a field of grass in the middle of nowhere the past few days he started to learn about magic and the world he now is working on God slayer magic of dark power he then felt a giant presents above him and saw a massive dragon the had red blue and blacks scales the dragon landed looked at him and said

"Human why r u on my land"

"First im not human ok and second I didn't know it was ur land" said the six year old boy

The dragon look at him hard ' this boy he's powerful and he's smell like him don;t tell me that this boy is him'

" boy what's your name?" Asked the dragon

"Name? I..i..don't have one " said the boy as he put his head down and realizing that he has no name wow what a sad existence he thought the dragon look at notice that today was hot

"No name huh well I give u a name Natsu because today is hot cause it's summer" said the dragon the boy looked at the dragon and smiled

"Natsu I like it"

"Boy ur going to be my student I like the attitude u have and I can sense that u want power right I can help u get it i will be straight forward with you i destroy towns for fun " said the dragon

"Hmmm power eh fine I'll be ur student besides i killed every human in the village i was living at so whats ur name"

"Igneelogia the chaos flame dragon king of the apcalypse"

The next four years past Natsu or should I say Natsu Dragnologia and Igneelogia train and develop a relationship first of student and teacher then one of father and son  
>Igneelogia saw his son sleeping next to him and thought this boy is going to grow up a truly powerful person at age 10 he has master dark God slayer magic and chaos flame dragon slayer magic and many other spells it's funny he's a Etherious a demon from the book of Zeref but the reincarnation of E.N.D. and acts like a human it doesn't matter he the dragon son Igneelogia stood up and walked outside the cave he stayed in with Natsu and looked back at the sleeping boy<p>

'I'm sorry my son' and flew away

In the morning Natsu wake up and noticed a scarf and letter  
>"Dad where r u? Dad?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 finding the fairies

A hooded figure is seen walking through the city of Magnolia In the nation of Fiore the figure is currently looking for the local wizard guild know as Fairytail a few minutes later the figure arrived in front of the guild hall

This figure was a boy around the age of 10 he had pink spiky hair with emerald/onex eyes with a hint of teal with a gray,white, and black scale looking scarf his name was Natsu Dragnologia the Etherious that is a dark God slayer and the chaos flame dragon slayer

'So Igneelogia said to look for a guild call Fairytail what the hell is that 'Then he notices that they a building that said Fairytail on and notices there where some kids around his age walking towards him he simply kept walking towards them and bump into one one them

"Hey got a problem with me" said one of them with black hair

Natsu just kept on walking

"Hey I I'm talking to you"

"Let it go Gray we got no time for that we have a mission"

"But Erza that kid bump into me" Said Gray

"Stop wasting time a lets get a move on " said Erza as she lead a team of 10 years olds to the train station

One of the kids name Cana Alberona a brown haired girl pulled Erza away to talk to her "did you felt that kid presents the one you bump into Gray it didn't feel right and it was heading to the guild"

"you got a point I felt it too alright guys lets head to the guild i got a bad feeling"

"Great Bloody Mary you made us go walk all the way here to go on a mission now where not going" said a white haired girl name Mirajane as her siblings Elfman and Lisanna stood next her

"Yes you stupid whitehead air head" said Erza then both where insulting each other while the other asked Cana why there going back Cana explain that the kid Gray bump into had a dark energy and heading to the guild hall they're are just worried

Meanwhile at the guild Natsu was in the office of the guild master  
>"So are want to join Fairytail Natsu " said the a tiny old man named Makarov Dreyar Fairytail guild master<p>

"Yes my father told me to join so that's what I'm going to do can I join" said Natsu

"Of course you can join Natsu besides who's your father anyways"

"Igneelogia the chaos flame dragon king of the apcalypse "

"So Natsu this means that your a dragon slayer yes?"

"Yes I'm also a dark god slayer and I'm a..a umm Etherious" said Natsu hesitate

Makarov took a minute to process it  
>"It's ok Natsu i do fine it surprising that your not human but it doesn't matter I can see you have a lot of hate in your soul and you have dark powers but that doesn't mean ur bad it doesn't matter that if your Etherious or human I will see you as someone who has a good heart that's all it matters ok"<p>

With those words Natsu understood why his father send him here

"Of course Natsu there are rules you need to follow as a guild member" said Makarov

"I understand" said Natsu

"Fine welcome to Fairytail Natsu Dragnologia " said Makarov smiling

"Umm master can I request something" asked Natsu

"Oh what is it "

"My powers can you keep the dragon slayer part a secret and Etherious part please"

"Of course I have the right show who want to see your magic ok"

"Thank you master can I do a job please?" Asked Natsu

"Sure but I know your powerful perhaps more then 95% of the guild already you don't want to take anybody with you?"

"No master I work better by myself and I don't usually get along with other humans I don't trust them"

Makarov heard this and thought 'this kid really doesn't like humans I hope I can help him'

"Natsu sure I understand your feelings "

"Thanks master this kinda made my day" said Natsu smiling they both walked outside the office Makarov lead Natsu down where he can get a job and explain to him about s class wizards

"Take a look Natsu if you see something you like tell me ok"

Natsu nodded and started reading the jobs 'hmmm a job to take out a beast terrorizing a town 900000 jewel I guess I'll do this one then' as he pulled the paper to show Makarov so he can go he started walking and noticed the same group of kids from earlier talking to Makarov they all since him and turn to look at him ' uh fuck this is not going to fun' the young Etherious thought

"That's him master the that bump into me with the dark aura" said Gray  
>As the rest nodded they're heads<p>

"Ohh so you meet are newest member kids meet Natsu Dragnologia" said Makarov

Natsu and the kids looked at each other the tension a huge. So huge that all the guild members turn and looked at the kids who where staring at each other Makarov remained the same as he drinking his beer

"We don't want member like u we know that your evil" said Erza

"I don't care get lost ,anyway master I want to take this job" said Natsu as Makarov nodded in approval

"Master you can be serious ur letting him take a job like I thought all new members need to take it slow" said Mirajane

" I know but Natsu is different he more then capable and now kids welcome r new member"

"Thank you master I guess I'll take my leave then" said Natsu as he started to walk away only for Gray to grab his shoulder

"Hey stop apologize for bumping into me earlier today"

" no" said Natsu

Then Gray throw a punch only for Natsu to catch it and throw a punch himself that connected to Gray face then they all started fight 3 minutes later all the kids where on the floor panting Natsu used his dark God slayer magic he picked up Gray as he was going to punch with a magic punch

"Dark power punch" as he was going to hit Gray a hand grab Natsu pinned him to the floor

"Now now that's enough damn you sure are strong" said a orange hair man by the name of Gildrats the strongest wizard in Fairytail Natsu eyes went wide nobody has ever pinned him to the ground only Igneelogia 'who is this guy his power is huge I know this for sure he can beat even in full strength I bet he won't even break a sweat' Makarov stood up and said

"we'll see kids he more then capable and Gildrats is good to see you meet are newest member Natsu Dragnologia  
>Natsu this is are strongest member Gildrats Clive" Natsu just stared at him still in shock Gildrats smiled and said "well Natsu is nice meet you sure are strong"<br>"Thanks same to you. Master I'm sorry for fighting I'm leaving to do the job ok"

As soon as Natsu left ,the kids stood up and looked at each other and couldn't believe that they all lose to one kid even with Erza and Mirajane on there side they loss who is this kid

Year X784 The city of Magnolia

A dark cloak figure was walking though the streets of the city many of the passing civilians step aside to let the figure though. The figure appeared to be a young man around the age of 17 with long wild pink hair, under the cloak he was wearing a dark coat beneath the coat he has plated armor, which cover his abdomen and pair of dark blue pants, his hands were wrapped in bandages , on top of clothes was his scarf wrapped around his neck, scarf made of gray,white, and black pattern that made him very noticeable his was Natsu Dragnologia the demon of the fairies  
>' Great there looking at me again fuck why can't humans just mind their own business whatever I should've just teleported to the guild hall' thought as Natsu walked to the just hall<p>

Though out the seven years Natsu has rised up in the ranks of FairyTail he is second most powerful member of the guild having become a s class wizards the second year in the guild having the title of the youngest s class wizard FairyTail has ever had, even with the rank of s class didn't mean his relationship with his fellow guild mates change. Many like Erza and Gray where always trying to prove how powerful they are by challenging Natsu to fights only for Natsu to shine them down saying to their not strong enough it was not a sign of being cocky he is after all the second strongest, the first being Gildarts of course. The only challenges he's accepts are Laxus and Mystogan because there tied for number 3 of the strongest wizards of the guild. He managed to make friends with Gildrats but he's the only one he talks to in the guild aside from master Makarov it seems that many guild members are rather afraid or don't like him because of his nature he didn't gve two flying fucks what they think about him.

Natsu currently is coming back from a s class mission destroying a dark guild by himself he succeeded he now in Magnolia headed to Fairytail. He open the doors and sees everybody in guild looking up at Laxus as he was shouting about something

'Huh Mystogan was here I can smell him' thought Natsu as he walk towards Makarov he noticed that the rest of his guild mates where staring at him

"Natsu it's good to see you how was the job" said the old man

"Good I'm going to get another job ok" said Natsu as he was about to start walking upstairs he heard something 

"Well well look who's here Mr. psycho maniac" said Laxus as Natsu turn to look at him

"Laxus" Natsu said calmly as he started to make his way up stairs but was interrupted

"Natsu fight me I can prove I'm the strongest in the guild" said young around the same age as Natsu

Ryan Matsumoto a green eyed shaggy hair young man around 17 is second generation dragon he has a lacrima in his body. Natsu does not like this guy i mean he doesn't like anybody in the guild but this guy Natsu really doesn't like this guy the day he joined the guild Ryan give everybody a sob story that he was abandoned by his parents and raised by a dragon funny because when Natsu heard that the dragon was fire dragon he did some research and find out that he a rich boy that his parents bought him that lacrima and the kid got fed up and joined Fairytail is pathetic the rest of the guild members eat it up Laxus might be a man made dragon slayer but at least he backs it up with his power this kid is a weakling every time he sees Natsu he challenges him Natsu just ignores him. He just wants to rip this faker of a dragon slayer eyes off and shove them down his pants so he can watch Natsu kick the crap out of him.

"For the last time no your just a piece of trash " as he walked up stairs

"Damn him he thinks he all cool and all mighty" said Ryan

"Erza who's was that?" Asked a blond haired girl name Lucy Heartfilla

"That's Natsu Dragnologia the second strongest member of the guild Lucy. He's know as the demon of the fairies said Erza as she enjoying her strawberry cake

"Really so he's stronger then Laxus and Mystogan" asked Lucy

"Yes he's stronger then me and Mirajane he uses dark God slayer some people say he's not even human the only people able to beat him is master and Gildrats"

This made Lucy eyes wide  
>'God slayer magic and not even human scary i can scene a lot of negative energy on him poor guy it's doesn't seem he has many friends' her thoughts where interrupted by Ryan as slammed his fist on the table<p>

"That freak who does he think he is I swear I'm going to beat him" yelled Ryan

"Ya ya you always make that promise and he totally ignores you" said Gray

"Shut up ice stripper".

"What was that you fire Fagget "

As both started to fighting

Meanwhile up stairs Natsu looks at the board for jobs and notices Laxus there smiling

"Natsu"

"Laxus"

They both looked like they're going to kill each other then Laxus walk by Natsu 

"I've notices this guild is getting softer and softer by the day you, me ,Mystogan and Glidrats are only one that belong in this guild my grandfather is destroying this guild I know we never got along but I know you hate everybody in this guild." Said Laxus this made Natsu raise a brow

"ok I do hate the people in the guild what's your point?"

" I know that my grandfather wants to retire and chances are he's going to make me the next master. I'm telling you this because when I run this guild I'm going to kick many of these wanna be wizards out of the guild I want you to be my number 2" said Laxus

"hahahaha really you want me to be your number 2 Laxus sure hey while I'm at it maybe I'll kiss your ass. Look Laxus I doubt master is going to make the guild next leader and what makes you so sure that I'll take orders from you when you can't even beat me" said Natsu as he started looking the request board only for s class wizards

"hmph fine it doesn't matter I'm still going run this place I suggested you start looking for a new guild freak because your now the first one I'm going to kick out instead of that fucking fire dragon slayer" Laxus said as he was preparing to leave

"yah whatever Laxus fuck off I have no time for your bullshit" with that Laxus left

'huh the cursed land Galuna island 7000000 jewel I guess I can take this one but before I do I guess I'll go to my house and get some rest' he walked down and told Makarov that he's going to take the Galuna island job as soon as he come back tommorrow as he made his way towards his house little did he know that a certain pain in the ass is going to fuck up his day 

The next morning Natsu arrived at the guild hall and noticed that master Makarov look like he was going to get a heart attack as Mirajane was next to him

"Those stupid kids are they trying to get killed" yelled Makarov as he saw Natsu walking towards him "Natsu you're here to take the Galuna island mission right?" said Makarov as Natsu nodded the old man took a breath

"last night Ryan,Gray, and Lucy, took the job without my permission don't worry I sent Erza to fetch them at once" said Makarov

Natsu give Makarov a look that just said he was going to kill someone " master u know they just messed around with my money right well I guess I be heading to Galuna island then" Natsu started to head out

"Natsu please don't hurt any of them their just idiots please give me your word" said Makarov

Natsu just stop and turn to the tiny old man and nodded, he may be a Etherious but he does have honor before he left the building a voice called out to him

"hey hey please stop" said a blue flying cat

Natsu just looked at the cat

"what do you want" said Natsu calmly

"ca..can..I..please..go..with..you?" said the blue cat

Natsu just looked at the cat

"fine just don't hold me back" as Natsu began to walk away

"aye!" said the blue flying cat name Happy as he followed the Etherious

Leaving Makarov and the rest of the guild shocked

"umm master did we just see Natsu team up with Happy" asked Mirajane

"yes I can understand your confusion to Happy and Natsu huh" 'It's good to see that Natsu is opening up a little bit even if it's to a cat. I sure hope none of the kids get hurt'

**Thats the end of chapter two the oc character Ryan is going to be needed for the story all I got to say is that Natsu and him have past and what do you guys want a pairing or not and if you do with who then I'm opening to suggestion **


End file.
